Alawar's Vault Quest/Spoiler
Alawar's Vault Quest Scroll down if you want to do the full quest, Including: *Dark Helmet Quest (Dark Helmet, 4 Throwing Knives, Blank Rune, 33gp and Key 4502) *Key 4501 and Key 4503 Equipment *20gp *At least one Destroy Field rune There is no other required equipment; however, if you do not want to take damage from the Poison Fields, Fire Fields and Energy Fields, 6x Destroy Field is required (two runes). Method 1''' Get to Senja Castle on Senja (20gp) *Ferry here *Senja Castle cellar here '''2 Go down the stair to the cellar. *There are a lot of different fields down here. You can use several Destroy Field runes to avoid damage. To remove the Magic Walls behind the doors, use a Destroy Field rune on the marked Fire Field to reveal a lever. Use the lever to lower the Magic Walls. 3''' Enter the Magic Forcefield (teleporter) to the quest boxes. If unlucky (maybe lucky if you want to go there), the doors will be open, and you will be assaulted by a Minotaur Mage and a few Minotaurs. '''4 The Forcefield next to you is another teleporter, which will bring you to the top of Senja Castle. Full Quest here Equipment *20gp *Pick *At least 2x Destroy Fields, it is suggested you take a few extra. Method 1''' Go to Folda by the ferry (20gp). *Ferry (here). '''2 Enter Folda caves (here). 3''' Follow the path all the way south, always going south-west if the path split up. After the circle on map always go south-east if the way splits up. image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,04.PNG '''4 Follow this one-way path until you come to a room with Minotaurs. In the south-west of this room, use Destroy Fields to reach the chest containing Key 4503 (circle on map). It is the upper-right chest in the left room. image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,05.PNG 5''' Now go all way back to the entrance of the cave. When back at entrance (marked with the down arrow image:Mark_down_arrow.png) go south east, and than further south, to the Cross Mark image:Mark_cross.png on the map. image:Route.png '''6 Pass a sign, use Key 4503 to open the door you will face, then follow the path all the way to the end with Fire Fields. Use a Destroy Field on the field in the middle to the right wall (circle on map), pick at the same square, and enter the hole that appears. WARNING! that you are not able to rope yourself up once you have entered the hole, due to the fact that you'll fall two levels down, with the second level being 1 sqm with only a hole. The only way to return is to complete the quest. For the rest of the quest, there's also a complete map of the whole cave containing the route and major spawns at the bottom of this page. *1Minotaur Archer image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,06.PNG 7''' Down the hole (actually two holes as mentioned above), go east, past a room with Minotaurs, and then turn north. If you continue you will find yourself in a room with 1 Bonelord (circle on map). image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,07.PNG '''8 When the path splits up, take the east one, and follow it first east past a small room with a single Slime spawn, then north and then east again. In this room there is a Minotaur Guard and a few Minotaurs. Take Key 4501 from the box in the south-east corner of this room (circle on map). image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,08.PNG 9''' Continue south, then north when you can. Follow this path past a 3 Scorpion spawn, until it splits up, and then head east. '''10 Take north when you can, and then walk clockwise until you reach Dark Helmet Quest room, containing a Minotaur Mage and Minotaurs. Loot the chest in the south west corner (circle on map) to obtain the quest items, including Key 4502. image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,09.PNG 11 Now, get back anti-clockwise, and then turn north when the path splits. Follow it west, then south. *1 Minotaur Archer *2 Bonelords (circles on map) Alternatively: Go back south, turn west, and then north when you are able to. This will lead you to the same room, but you wont risk to meet the two Bonelords. image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,10.PNG 12 After killing the Minotaur Guard, Minotaurs, and maybe the Minotaur Archer, seek out the stairs on the south side of the block. Upstairs is one Minotaur Mage and a few Minotaurs. 13 When ready, walk the stairs, and start running for the mage. Be specially careful here since it will have free visibility. 14 Use Key 4502 on the north doors and take your reward in the two chests. When done, enter the Magic Forcefield to get teleported outside (onto the Senja Castle). image:Alawar's_Vault_Quest_0,11.PNG Here's a complete map of the quest route in the hidden cave a.k.a. Alawar's Cave: